Madness
by CeeStorm101
Summary: these are my veicon eradicon OCs and thaer story pleas in joy!


_****_**so i saw a tun of people drawing vheicons and eradicons with faces and was inspierd to right this. i hope you all injoy it it will probably be a slow dull story sens im new at this and all but pleas injoy.**

* * *

_**Madness.**_

Chapter one.

I awoke screaming! Not another one. I look around the room, good they're all still asleep. I glance over at my sister sleeping on her berth be side mine. Her bright red unlike my light blue optics were barely open in her sleep, her face calm and peaceful as she slept. Although we're twins our eyes don't match, and my color is a shade lighter than her deep purple armor, but it wasn't noticeable unless we stood next to each other. Those were the only deterrents between us, well from afar anyways. Hen we were I think five vorns old we would play a game on our commanding officers and drill sergeant when they would call one of are names we would confuse them by asking. "which one?"whilst we wore our masks it was part of protocol so they couldn't object to us waring them. Man we got into so much trouble!

I get up from my birth and begin to put on my outer armor. Its about two joors tell we have to report to the drill room. I look at the screen on the far wall by the door it was the second orn of this deca-cycle. It had bin ten vorns sens we had landed on this planet, umm, I think its name is earth witch is weird why would you name a planet dirt?! I wheeled around at the sound of movement behind me. Slipping on the last peace of my armor, my mask. I look to see non other than my best friend Snapcord. who of course laughs at my crooked mask.

I smirk and reach up to take it of. Why was he up so early? I relax my tense form and glare at him my mask in my hands, of all the Vehicons and Eradicons only he had the ability to sneak up on me even are commanding officers couldn't catch me of guard. No only him blast it I just couldn't feel him coming blast it!

"What do you want." I ask in annoyance.

" I mean you walked all the way down hear so what do you want." I state bluntly.

" I herd you scream." he stated his eyes full of concern.

"sorry did I wake you." I say my voice flat.

"No i was already awake," he sad." but I'm surprised that you didn't wake Ti !"

He was right it was strange that she wasn't up. I look over my shoulder to see her move in her sleep and grumble something in her sleep. Suddenly I feel someone pulling me into a hug!

"w-what." I stutter and look to see snap hugging me okay that's weird why was he hugging me!

"Sorry you were crying." He says pulling back as I push him away. I feel my optics hes right they are wet with tears.

"Their not mine." I say wiping them dry.

" who was it this time?" He asks nervously.

"I don't know some red autobot mech, and a few of us from section 4, but I don't know them or they're names." I say numbly.

" The killer?"

Man he wanted to know a lot!

"_Lord Starscream."_ I say mockingly.

"ha I see." He says laughing. I bite my lip and hear my sister stand up she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Man your up early what are you crazy." She asks slapping me on the shoulder then smiles at Snap.

"Morning." She says smiling.

"For Primus Sake!" I say making Snap blush, and Ti giggle. Jeez, why don't they just date already!i mean its not like Megatron had any thing against dating. I look at them and they both laugh at my faecal expression. Most likely because my face normally didn't show any emotion. I sighed and looked at snap.

"Don't you have to report early to Jetscar." I say smartly.

"Okay,okay I'll leave." I watch as he turns and walks down the hall to the door looks at us waves then slips through it. I turn to my sister who is laughing my face emotionless once more and sigh at her. She gives me a smile. I slip my mask back on.

"Hay why don't we head over to the mes hall." she suggests I nod in agreement and we head over two the door by this time everyone is up and preparing for the day, man I hate mornings.

* * *

**Thank you for reading pleas pleas coment! or PM me thank you !**


End file.
